


Fidgeting Won't Help

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erica finds herself comforted by Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidgeting Won't Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Fidgeting won’t help you know…”

Lily teases slightly, settling Erica once again on the sofa before moving away to gather what she needs, she can see the shame in the woman’s eyes and speaks gently. 

“Just relax…”

She is careful to clean the cut area, noting that Erica barely stifles her wince even as she keeps still, allowing Lily to apply the needed bandage, hating that she could have been caught so off-guard that someone managed to pelt her with glass in the first place. 

“What happened?”

“People heard… rumours.”

“About?”

“… Other men… since Will…”

Lily sighs then, her touch light even as she tucks hair back from Erica’s eyes, her hand lingering on Erica’s cheek for just a second too long before she lets it drop to cover Erica’s hand and squeeze gently. 

“Well, I think you deserve happiness….”

“I haven’t even…”

Erica bites off the last of the sentence, flushing a bright pink that brings a smile to Lily’s lips. Before she can really think it through she has caught Erica’s cheek in her free hand, kissing her gently. It makes sense, she admits, that she should care for Erica so deeply, but she had never expected to feel this.


End file.
